Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
Mabuhay! Welcome to the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines, also known as the TCOP. We are an autonomous, self-governing region of Telosia. Chain of Command Government *President Jose Roxas (Neutralartuen) *Vice President Navy *Task Force 1: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Task Force 2: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) Armed Forces Meh, just imagine we had a bunch of officers. BSCF is all about the Navy, anyway. How to Apply A. General Info *What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing? *How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord? B. Task Force Do you prefer to join an existing one or have your own? State a reason why. A Task Force can't be composed of a few little destroyers. *Join an existing one: Which one? *Create a new one: Where will you be located? What will be your flagship? International Status Since we are a territorry of Telosia, we have the same allies and enemies aa Telosia. Whoever is allied with Telosia is allied with us, and whoever is at war with Telosia is at war with us. Although there is an exception, if the Philippines comes under sudden attack we have the right to defend our nation without the help of Telosia. Conflict Status The Philippines has a color-coded Conflict Status which serves as an announcement system to all forces. *Red: War has spread across the whole country. All forces ready at any given moment. *Orange: A large part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 30 minutes of attack. *Yellow: Part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 2 hours of attack. *Blue: Conflict or disputes are arising, there is a threat to the country. Forces are patrolling around the bases. *Green: Peacetime. All forces at base. Current Conflict Status: BLUE *The Philippines is within the range of several SPE forces, sudden attack unlikely but expected. Wars Grand Fleet of the Philippines (GFP) During the late 20th century, the Philippines had a small and weak navy. Now, it is under the country with the largest Navy in the world, Telosia. *Ship prefix: GFP (Grand Fleet of the Philippines) Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-class Guided Missile Destroyers are the main force of the GFP. It is the perfect ship for patrolling Philippine seas. Espada.jpeg|The GFP Espada is the flagship of the Grand Fleet. It is also the largest ship in the fleet. Hari.jpeg|The Hari-class Battleship is named after the Filipino word "hari" which means king. It is a shortened version of the Espada-class. Task Forces The GFP is divided into several task forces, each headed by a Fleet Admiral. Task Force 1 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Manila BB-2 *Headquarters: Manila Bay Task Force 2 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Flagship: GFP Espada BB-1 *Headquarters: Subic Bay Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) The army of the Philippines dates back to the 1890s during the Philippine War for Independence, or the Philippine-Spanish War. It started as a small rebel group of only a few people based in a small house in Tondo, Manila and became a large and formidable fighting force. Weapons Placeholder.jpeg|Ho ho ho! Tanks IMG 3782.jpg|The Gladiator MBT is equipped with a 120 MM gun and sloped, composite armour as well as reactive plates, but at a speed of 92 KPH making her nigh invincible. Enlistment Any able-bodied citizen aged 20 and above has the option to enlist in the Armed Forces. Mandatory ROTC is enforced. Philippine Air Force (PAF) The Philippine Air Force has changed since the post-WW2 era. During the 1960s, the country stopped developing. As the surrounding Asian countries were boasting shiny new fighter jets, the country was still relying on single-prop fighters. Now, the country has its own powerful Air Force, with Telosia in control. Now trained by Telosian veteran pilots, they are excellently skilled. Placeholder.jpeg|Hello! IMG_3788.JPG|Maya, a supersonic high-alltitude stealth bomber. IMG 3784.jpg|''GhostHawk'' is a full stealth fighter developed by Filipino researchers with help from Telosian designers. Capable of going at supersonic speeds, she is lethal. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies